FANS
by Alex108Sol
Summary: ALERTA DE SPOILER. No leer antes de ver GORIZILLA. Una pequeña charla que logra calentarle el corazón. Drabble. Dedicado a la comunidad: Spots on! Claws Out! De amino y en wattpad,


Por fin llegó el día en el que una edición especial de la fragancia _Adrien_ salió a la venta _,_ después de que las publicidades del nuevo perfume de la marca Agreste llenaran toda París.

Por lo cual, una enorme fila se podía ver afuera de la tienda central de la firma, dónde se vendería dicho paquete sencillo y relativamente económico. Una botella de colonia, una crema con la misma fragancia y una fotografía autografiada del joven modelo. Una pieza de colección que venía con un papel de verificación con su código que exclamaba ¨pieza única¨ que había vuelto a todos locos.

Así que ahí estaba Marinette, parada al frente de las puertas esperando que estas abrieran, a sabiendas de que las personas se formaban detrás de ella, dándole una extraña satisfacción de ser la primera. Cuando por fin abrieron la tienda, una mujer en traje negro pidió la atención de todos.

—Por favor, que entren los primeros diez en fila.

La azabache sacó el dinero que tenía ahorrado, lista para recibir su paquete mientras recordaba a Alya reiterándole que, si ella se lo pedía, seguramente Adrien le daría uno de los paquetes como Chloé se lo había pedido.

Pero Marinette no estaba dispuesta a eso, ya estaba bastante abochornada de repetir prolijamente el slogan del comercial de la colonia mientras estaba en pijama en el cine con el chico de sus sueños a lado como para pedirle algo así.

Cuando salió de la tienda no pudo evitar gritar eufórica, su grito se combinó con el de un varón que estaba parado a un lado suyo, ambos con el paquete 001 y 002 en venta. Se sonrieron a pesar de ser desconocidos.

—Radiante, despreocupado, soñador, Adrien. La fragancia —Dijeron a la par, reconociendo al otro como fan.

Empezaron a caminar en dirección al metro, continuando su conversación.

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo siguiendo el trabajo de Adrien? —Quiso saber el varón, viéndola ilusionado.

—Algo, sí —Aceptó antes de voltear a ver el cielo —Él es tan lindo.

—Es genial.

—¡Es inspirador! —Volvieron a congeniar.

—¿Sabes? Tengo una publicidad de cuerpo completo suya.

—¿En serio? Yo tengo todas las revistas en las que ha salido.

—¿A sí? Pues yo tengo su correo.

—Yo tengo su número telefónico.

Fue entonces que Wayhem se detuvo abruptamente, observando a la fémina de la cabeza a los pies.

—Espera. ¡Eres tú!

—¿Qué?

—¡Tú eres su novia! De Adrien, te vi en las fotografías.

—¿Qué? ¡Sí! —Contestó ilusionada antes de morderse la lengua —Bueno, es decir, no, fue un… ¿malentendido?

—No tienes que mentir conmigo. Te lo digo. ¡Somos amigos! —Marinette sonrió, abochornada.

—No te miento, em…

—Wayhem.

—Wayhem, Adrien y yo también somos amigos, tomamos clases juntos.

—Oh, yo pensé que…

—Sí, muchos lo piensan ahora —La azabache abrazó con mayor ímpetu la caja de su reciente adquisición, rehuyendo a la mirada del chico que ahora la acompañaba.

—Bueno, ¿quién sabe? Quizás algún día…

—¡Oye! —El chico no pudo evitar reír.

—No me culpes, ¿viste los mensajes? La mayoría piensa que hacen bonita pareja. Oye, esta es mi parada. Un gusto poder hablar contigo, futura novia de Adrien Agreste.

Las puertas del metro se abrieron, el chico empezó a correr y Marinette se quedó parada ahí, con las mejillas sonrojadas y con la boca ligeramente abierta.

¿Había sido tan obvia? Se preguntó, antes de empezar a reír al tiempo que sacaba su teléfono para abrir una red social, buscando el escándalo de la semana anterior.

A pesar de la incomodidad que le provocaban esas fotografías en pijama no podía estar más feliz. Después de todo era cierto, muchos pensaban que hacía una bonita pareja con Adrien y eso, la hacía terriblemente feliz.

* * *

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar. XD

Dedicado a la comunidad de Amino: Spots On! Cklaws Out!

Donde sopesábamos la idea de ver a Marinette y a Wayhem juntos. No sé si era lo que pensaban/ esperaban... pero en mi cabeza funcionaba así XD

Y bueno, comercial: Spots On! Claws Out! es una comunidad para ayudarnos a mejorar entre escritores y donde buscamos pasar un buen rato. ;)


End file.
